freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 202
Mother is the two-hundred second chapter of the Freezing manga series, the sixth and last chapter of Volume 29, and the first chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. Synopsis Gengo and Margaret consider their options. Scarlett ruminates on her situation. Kazuya comes to term with his existence thanks to Satellizer's help. Summary Sister Margaret arrives for a night out with Gengo . As she takes a seat, she admits to being unsure of what the future holds for West Genetics, as well as worry that a mistake by her will lead to her students' facing danger. Gengo comforts her with the fact that even if they lose to the Chevalier, the students will be fine since they are valuable weapons. He flippantly adds that the two them will certainly face a death penalty. Margaret retains her doubts and questions if the Chevalier will leave the students be if they learn the truth about the Pandora. She refills Gengo's glass of wine and continues, stating that she is simply one Pandora, which one might describe as simple pawns created by Gengo for his own purposes. She ends by asking for a concrete reason to trust Gengo's leadership. Gengo starts by thanking Margaret for her help, but notes that even if he provided a reason, it would be meaningless. He explains that she has only two choices now, either risk everything and move forward or let it all end here. Gengo assures Margaret that she did make the right choice however, and instead tells her to forget her responsibilities. He finishes by telling her to enjoy this moment where she can return to being a normal woman, causing Margaret to blush. Back at West Genetics, Scarlett watches over Legendary Pandora Teslad and Windy May. She expresses surprise that the Legendary Stigmata she recently created could be used to heal the Legends. Thinking on Gengo's words, Scarlett is astounded that humanity has finally set its sights on the Nova dimension, but notes that she expected nothing less from Gengo. She acknowledges that the Pandora and Chevalier are simply pawns on his chessboard, but also notes that Gengo's goal is an honest one since he could easily destroy the world, yet has no interest in doing so. Elsewhere, Kazuya ponders the information learned during the 13th Nova Clash. He forces himself to accept the truth, that he and his sister are not normal humans. Satellizer overhears and interrupts his monologue. She counters that Kazuya has always been special, as even Elizabeth and her groups has said. Kazuya suddenly begins crying and states that at least his sister was born from a human mother, but is cut off when Satellizer moves to embrace him. She comforts him with the knowledge that nothing will change how she views him. Kazuya reveals to Satellizer that his affection for her initially stemmed from her similarity to his surrogate mother, Cassandra, and not his sister. Satellizer counters that Cassandra is his true mother since she fought with all she had to protect him, as any true mother would. Event Notes *Gengo solidifies his partnership with Sister Margaret. *Scarlett uses the Legendary Stigmata to heal the Legendary Pandora. *Satellizer helps Kazuya overcome his confusion regarding his heritage. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters